<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blackbird by Bolt_DMC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883934">The Blackbird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolt_DMC/pseuds/Bolt_DMC'>Bolt_DMC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Bolt Chronicles [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bolt (2008)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birds, Don't repost or copy to another site or app, Free Verse, Literature, Music, Poetry, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolt_DMC/pseuds/Bolt_DMC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mittens sees a blackbird out the window, and thereby hangs a tale. Free verse poetry. Primary cultural references include the Wallace Stevens poem "Thirteen Ways of Looking at a Blackbird," the song "Blackbird" by The Beatles, and the opera "Wozzeck" by Alban Berg.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Bolt Chronicles [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Blackbird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurukapologist/gifts">kurukapologist</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Timeline: September 2010.</p><p>For kurukapologist (a.k.a. howthemightyhavefallen and notveryhandy).</p><p>Do not copy or re-post this work without express written permission of the original author, Bolt_DMC.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>Eh, bored again. What’s a cat to do?<br/>
Oh -- what’s that out the window? A bird?<br/>
It is! Hopping in the front yard. A blackbird!</p><p>2.</p><p>What’s he doing? Looks like he’s hungry.<br/>
Whoops -- there goes a caterpillar, down the throat.<br/>
Which reminds me -- I’m hungry! For blackbirds.</p><p>3.</p><p>And now, he picks at the lawn for seeds.<br/>
Good thing, too -- won’t need weed killer, maybe.<br/>
But it just makes me hungrier -- for a blackbird.</p><p>4.</p><p>Now he’s singing. “Pook-pook-pook! Pook-pook-pook!”<br/>
If you can call that a song. No dead of night needed.<br/>
He can sing at any hour. A versatile blackbird.</p><p>5.</p><p>Hop-hop! Hop-hop! Hop-hop! All over the yard.<br/>
There’s only one thing better than “Wozzeck,”<br/>
Alban Berg’s opera.  And that’s a tasty blackbird.</p><p>6.</p><p>There he goes, scarfing down bugs now. Good!<br/>
Get nice and fat, that’s it. Need more meat on your bones.<br/>
Extra juicy -- that’s fine. The best kind of blackbird.</p><p>7.</p><p>Closer, come closer. Up to the porch maybe?<br/>
Get really close, drop your guard, look away.<br/>
I’ll sneak out and catch you. My scrumptious blackbird.</p><p>8.</p><p>The thrill of the hunt. The taste of bird flesh.<br/>
I need that now. Oh look! He’s flying!<br/>
He’s coming right towards me! A whirling blackbird…</p><p>BANG!</p><p>9.</p><p>Gah! He hit the window! He’s down on the porch!<br/>
Is he dead? Knocked out? He’s not moving at all.<br/>
I wanted you, blackbird, I did. But not like this.</p><p>10.</p><p>I don’t know why, but I feel sad. A bad way to go.<br/>
Wish you could see through your sunken eyes now.<br/>
Funny, don’t know why -- but blackbird, I feel sorry for you.</p><p>11.</p><p>Wish your broken wings would mend. I truly do.<br/>
No one should end up that way. It’s harsh, so unkind.<br/>
Go out like a hero, blackbird. Not like a fool.</p><p>12.</p><p>Ah -- look! You’re stirring. You’re awake. Hurray!<br/>
Couldn’t see you ending up like that. Not you.<br/>
No, not the bravest blackbird of all.</p><p>13.</p><p>Go! Fly now! Blackbird, fly into the light!<br/>
Live life! Be bold! You’re more than cat food -- far more!<br/>
You were only waiting for this moment to be free!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>